


Teething Problems

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters! Who Needs Them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that this story is set just before Perils of a Permanent Marker. I love writing little James, Al and Lily, and a happy, crazy Potter family. I think Harry would love this sort of craziness, don't you?

Includes a translation at the bottom for, well, you'll see!

 

“Daddy, you need to come home now,” yelled five year old James into the floo.

“James, is that you?” asked Harry, from the fireplace in his office.

“Daddy come home,” agreed four year old Al.

“Is the house on fire? Is anyone sick? Where's Mummy?” asked Harry.

“Wiv Lil. Daddy, come home,” said James, urgently.

“I'll be there as soon as I can,” said Harry, mentally running through his schedule and seeing if he could leave work early. He wasn't too phased by his son's demands. Once they discovered the fireplace in their parents bedrooms connected to Harry's office, they had taken to calling him often. The first couple of times they'd called, asking him to come home, he'd flooed straight away, only to find out they wanted to him to play with them. He knew Ginny would call him if it was a true emergency.

However, Harry remembered that Lily had been a bit grizzly the last couple of days, so he decided he would skip out of work early. Half an hour later he was stepping through his front door, surprised to see James with his little backpack on and a beanie and ear muffs. Strange, seeing as it was the middle of July.

“Little bit warm for that, isn't it Jamie?” asked Harry.

“Me 'n Al are runnin' away,” informed James, heading for the kitchen. He grabbed a banana off the fruit bowl and added it to his bag.

“Where are you going?” asked Harry, casually.

“To the Burra',” said James. He turned to the door. “Hurry up, Al.”

Al came into the kitchen, his hands over his ears. “What?”

When he saw Harry he took his hands off his ears. “Make her stop, Daddy.”

“Who?” asked Harry, confused.

“Lily,” said James, disgustedly. “You never said a sister was gonna be so loud. She won't stop cryin'.”

“She's getting a tooth through, and it can be really painful. She can't tell us how much it hurts because she can't talk, so she cries. She's only a baby,” reminded Harry.

“We're runnin' away till she stops cryin'” insisted James.

“There's no girls at the Burra',” said Al, nodding in agreement with his brother.

“Nana is a girl,” said Harry.

James and Al looked at each other and started laughing. “Nana's not a girl, she's Nana, silly Daddy,” said James, as if Harry hadn't a clue.

“Harry, is that you?” called Ginny, from upstairs.

“Yes love, I'm home early. How's Lil?” he called.

From the sounds of her, Lily was in all sorts of pain. She howled and she shrieked, as Ginny carried her down the stairs.

“I don't know what to do. I've tried numbing and cooling charms. I've used the Muggle teething rings. I've had Mum, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina and Audrey all come over and give me their fail safe method for teething relief, and none of them have worked. She's been crying for ages,” sighed Ginny, rocking their eight month old daughter. She soothed her hand over her daughter's red hair. Harry noted the swollen red cheeks and the red eyes from crying. 

“Here, let me take her. Why don't you go and grab a shower, love,” said Harry, jiggling his daughter.

Lily stopped crying and buried her head in her daddy's shoulder, hiccuping softly. She stared at Ginny with woeful eyes.

Ginny smiled tiredly and shook her head. “Just wanted her daddy, I should have known. She was the same earlier when Hagrid stopped by to show the kids his new baby snowy owl. Think I'll take you up on your offer of a shower. I've just fed her, Harry. Boys, why do you have your back packs on?”

“It's okay, Gin, off you go. I'll take care of it,” said Harry, shooing her off. She shrugged and left, not about to let the offer of a relaxing shower get away.

Lily watched her leave, and started sniffing again.

“Here she goes again,” said James, rolling his eyes.

Al clamped his hands over his ears in readiness.

Lily opened her mouth and let out a squwall. “Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!

“We're goin'” announced James, grabbing Al and pulling him toward the floo. At that moment, the floo lit up and Ron stepped out.

“Hey, James, Al, going somewhere? Woah, I didn't think anyone that small could make that much noise. Is she sick?” asked Ron, looking at Lily.

“Teething,” grimaced Harry, as Lily grabbed a fistful of his hair.

“Sounds pretty bad for teething. Maybe she's getting fangs,” chuckled Ron.

“Really?” asked James, looking at Lily with renewed interest.

“No, she's not,” said Harry, shooting Ron a glance. “Why are you here?”

“Oh, just wanted to let you know we closed the case. Turned out to be a couple of kids trying to make a quick buck. Surprised the Prophet didn't ask more questions when they put the ad in the paper to sell the stuff.”

“You can sell stuff in the paper?” asked James, thoughtfully.

“Yep. They have a whole page on it. At least these guys asked for the owls to go to a nice home. Merlin knows where they could have ended up,” said Ron.

James looked at Al, then the two boys ran off.

“How were they going to supply the owls if they sold any?” asked Harry, raising his voice to be heard over Lily's loud wails.

“They live behind Diagon Alley, conveniently close to Eeylops Owl Emporium. We found a path from their backyard that cuts through to the Alley. Here, give her to me,” said Ron, raising his voice to match Harry's. He took Lily off Harry, and she immediately quietened again.

“So what happened to them?” asked Harry, one eye on Ron and the other on Lily, trying to hide his laughter as Lily wiped her snotty nose on Ron's shoulder. Ron was oblivious.

“Let them off with a warning. George gave them a job stocking shelves. They were just trying to make money to help out around the home. The family are a bit down on their luck,” said Ron, jiggling Lily.

“Who's down on their luck?” asked Ginny, coming down the stairs. She was wearing Harry's old 'Gryffindor Captain' t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

“Own any clothes off your own, Gin?” asked Ron, looking at his sister. Lily started sniffling again.

“Hey, I wore all your hand me downs for years, why change a habit of a lifetime? Actually, I haven't had a chance to do the laundry,” admitted Ginny with a chuckle. “Besides, these smell like Harry and they're so comfy.”

Harry could only smell Ginny's flowery fragrance, which he loved. He pulled her in front of him and put his arm around her as they watched Ron try to appease Lily.

“Come on sweetie, give Uncle Ron a big smile,” crooned Ron. Lily wailed louder, raising her arms up in protest.

“Oh, does Lily want to fly?” asked Ron, gently. He lay her in his arms and started zooming her around the room.

“Ron, I don't know if that's a good idea. I just-”

Lily chose that moment to throw up all over Ron. Instead of feeling better, it only made her wail louder.

“-fed her,” chuckled Ginny.

“Ugh, I know how you feel, kid,” said Ron, disgustedly. He handed Lily back to Harry, and let Ginny perform a Scourgify on his shirt. “This was my favourite Chudley Cannons shirt, I'll have you know.”

“Maybe that's why she threw up,” suggested Ginny, with a smirk.

“Very funny, Gin. Look, I'm going. You may have cleaned me up, but you can't get the vomit smell out. I'll have to see if Hermione knows how to get it out. Maybe she's read it somewhere,” said Ron.

“Hermione? Read it somewhere? Surely not,” quipped Ginny.

“Oh, you're a barrel of laughs today, Gin,” said Ron, holding his shirt away from his body and wrinkling his nose. “I'm going. If the smell doesn't come out, you're getting me a new one.”

“Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron, wait,” called James, rushing in to the lounge with Al running behind him.

“Whew, what smells?” asked Al, waving his hands in front of his face.

“Did you want something boys, I really need to get home,” said Ron, throwing a dirty look to Harry and Ginny, who didn't even try to hide their smirks.

“Um, can we talk just to you,” said James, looking anxiously at his parents.

“I'm going to take this one upstairs and run her a bath,” said Harry. Lily raised her arms again and sobbed.

“I'm going to get a start on tea,” said Ginny, waving goodbye to her brother.

“Okay, they're gone. What's up?” asked Ron.

“Here. Can you put this in the paper for us?” asked James, handing over a piece of paper.

Ron opened it and read it. He fought to hold down his laughter. “You sure about this?”

James and Al nodded. “Sure.”

“All right then,” he said, nodding and put the paper in his pocket. “I'll pop back over tomorrow. Be good for your Mum and Dad. Looks like it's going to be a long night with Lily.”

“Sisters,” said James. “Who needs 'em?”

“Yeah, I know Lily can't do much now, but in a few years, you'll see how great it is to have a sister. Look at me and your Mum. She's one of my best friends, as well as my sister. I reckon you boys and Lily will be the same,” said Ron.

“Can we take her batteries out to make her stop crying?” asked Al, plaintively. Ron chuckled, knowing Al loved Grandpa Arthur's shed and all the Muggle goodies he had in there.

“Babies don't run on batteries, they run on love. Once this nasty tooth comes through, she'll be as right as rain,” assured Ron. “Look boys, I have to go. Everything will be back to normal Potter madness around here soon.” He went to hug the boys but they backed away.

“Maybe you should have a bath wiv Lil, you smell bad, Uncle Ron,” said James, holding his nose.

“Yeah, thanks for that. I'll have one at home. Bye boys,” said Ron.

“Bye Uncle Ron,” chimed James and Al.

The floo died. James and Al looked at each other. “Well, are we goin' to the Burra or what?” asked James.

“Who's going to the Burrow?” asked Ginny, opening James' backpack. “James, why is there a banana, a pair of clean underpants and your favourite 'Martin the Mad Muggle' book in here?”

Al shook his head. James grimaced. “I was gonna hide at the Burra' till Lil stops cryin', so I packed everyfing I needed,” he admitted. “Do all girls cry like that?”

“Oh sweety, no. Lily's having a hard time of it. Neither of you boys were this bad with your teeth,” said Ginny.

“There was a lady in Digon Alley who carried her teef around in a glass of water. Maybe we could ask her where she got hers from and get some for Lily?” suggested James.

Lily's wails could be heard from upstairs. Clearly, the novelty of Harry being home had worn off for Lily.

“Ah no, babies need to grow their own teeth,” said Ginny, knowing that particular witch was now back in St Mungo's, getting the medical attention she needed. “Come on boys.” She marched them into the kitchen.

It was a frustrating night. The boys were fed and bathed, with Harry and Ginny handballing a still crying Lily between them. One would eat, then hand Lily to the other so they could eat. When Lily started nuzzling against Harry's chest, he handed Lily over to Ginny.

Ginny fed Lily again while Harry played Exploding Snap with the boys. Ginny hoped that Lily might fall asleep once she was fed, but no luck. After patting her back and getting a Weasley sized belch, Lily started again, her little face red with frustration and pain. Ginny cast another numbing charm on Lily but it didn't seem to make things any better.

“Do you think she needs to go to St Mungo's?” asked Harry, anxiously. He hated to see his baby girl in any sort of pain.

“She doesn't have a temperature. She's eating normally, and weeing normally, so she's not dehydrated. I just hope this tooth comes through soon. Your daughter reminds me of that Muggle movie we watched, 'Chucky',” giggled Ginny.

“I love it when you talk Muggle to me, Gin,” teased Harry, huskily. He brought his face close to hers for a kiss.

A pillow smacked them in the face. “Sorry, it slipped,” said James, unapologetically.

“Who do the boys remind you of?” asked Harry, amused.

“James definitely reminds me of the boy in 'Home Alone,” said Ginny, thoughtfully. “As for Al, hmm. I guess if they ever made a movie of your life, he would be you.” Harry shot her a look of horror at the thought.

Lily sobbed loudly, to remind them that she was the one needing attention.

“Here,” said Ginny, handing Lily to Harry. “Tag, you're it. I'm going to take the boys upstairs to brush their teeth and pick out a book to read. Come on boys.”

James and Al followed Ginny upstairs. Harry got off the couch and started walking around with Lily. “So, you saw Hagrid today? Did he show you a baby owl? Do you know Hagrid was the one that gave you your favourite stuffed toy, which is also an owl? Where is Snowy, anyway?” asked Harry, looking around. Lily babbled, raising her arms.

James and Al interrupted them, coming downstairs with their bed covers. “Mummy said we could,” said Al, defiantly.

“Just for a bit,” said Ginny, carrying their pillows. She yawned, and patted Lily on the back as she passed them. “Poor baby.girl,” she said softly. Lily just stared at her mother, her eyes just like her daddy's.

Harry swayed as he held Lily. They listened to Ginny read James and Al a story. Lily yawned too, sniffling as she tucked her head in the crook of Harry's neck, watching her mummy and her brothers.

By the time Ginny finished reading, James and Al were asleep. Ginny sat on the lounge. “I'll move them in a minute. Whew, I'm pooped. The boys have been so good today, Harry, despite Lily crying all the time. Thank Merlin Hagrid stopped by to show them his new owl. You should have seen it, it was adorable,” she yawned.

Harry was still swaying. “Gin, I think she's asleep,” he whispered a few minutes later. When Ginny didn't answer he looked over and saw Ginny had fallen asleep too.

He carefully tried to sit on the couch next to her, stiffening suddenly when Lily let out a whimper. She soon settled, and Harry sat down properly in relief.

Ginny half woke. “Hmm, what? Oh, Harry, she's asleep,” she whispered in relief.

“Yeah,” said Harry, kissing her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I don't want to chance laying her down though. I'll probably end up sleeping with her here.”

“Okay,” yawned Ginny. “I'll take the boys up in a minute.”

“Okay,” parroted Harry, content to sit with his baby girl on his chest, his wife nestled next to him and his sons asleep in front of him on the floor

He 'Accio-ed' a blanket and covered himself, Lily and Ginny. He rested his head on Ginny's and tried to keep this eyes open, but he was so warm, so content that he just...felt himself...drift off.

He didn't know what caused him to wake up. He opened his eyes cautiously, adjusting the glasses on his face. Looking out the window he could see the sun starting to rise. He quickly realised that the whole family had spent the night downstairs in the lounge room.

Remembering the reason why made Harry realise that his daughter wasn't on his chest anymore. A glance over to Ginny showed she was still asleep, snoring lightly; for a Weasley, that is.

Harry sat upright, looking around. He heard baby talk, and looked over. Lily Luna was on her knees over by the book case. As Harry watched, she pulled herself upright for the very first time, holding on to a shelf. She looked back at her daddy, checking to see if he was watching.

“Gin, Gin wake up. You won't believe what Lil just did,” said Harry, whispering so as not to wake the boys up.

“Hmm, what? Lily? What did Lily do?” asked Ginny, coming fully awake. She looked to where Harry pointed. “She's standing!”

Lily lifted her arms up and babbled. Raising her head, she held her arms out in front of her. From the top shelf of the bookcase flew her favourite stuffed toy, Snowy.

It flew into Lily's arms so hard that she fell onto her bottom. She hugged her owl and turned to give Harry and Ginny a triumphant grin, revealing a bottom tooth had come through.

“Did she just-our baby girl just did a summoning charm,” gasped Harry.

“Oh, I was wondering where Snowy had got to. I think Hagrid put it up there. Oh, clever Lily,” clapped Ginny.

Smiling in happiness, Lily crawled over to her brothers, dragging the owl with her. She placed the toy owl over James' face.

“Wazzgoinon?” asked James, waking up.

“Stop talking,” grumbled Al, burrowing deeper into his blanket.

“I think your sister wants to say good morning,” chuckled Harry, as Lily leaned over James and dribbled on his face.

“Yuck, Lily drool,” said James, wiping his face. “Hey, she got her tooth!”

Lily giggled and pulled herself up with the help of the coffee table. She toddled around it, till she reached Al, falling on top of him.

“Oof,” he groaned, waking up. Lily giggled again as Al played hide and seek with his blanket.

Harry and Ginny watched contentedly as the boys made a fuss of Lily standing and getting her first tooth.

The floo flared and Ron stepped out. “Morning, Potters. How are we today?”

“You smell better, Uncle Ron,” said James. “Did Aunt 'Mione give you a bath?”

“Lily got her tooth, Uncle Ron, and she stood up all by herself,” said Al, proud of his sister.

“Well now, who's a clever girl,” said Ron, looking at Lily. She grinned back at him, showing her new tooth.

“Everyone to the kitchen, I'm making breakfast,” announced Harry.

“But it's not Sunday, Daddy,” said Al.

“No, it's fun day,” said Ginny, picking him up for a cuddle. “Let's go out and do something fun today.”

“Can we go flying at the Burrow?” asked James, eagerly. He followed his Mum and Dad into the kitchen.

“Sure, why not? Al, what would you like to do?” asked Harry.

“Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?” asked Al hopefully.

“Great idea, son,” said Harry. Ginny cuddled Al happily.

“Teddy, too?” asked James.

“Teddy too,” agreed Harry. He looked at Ron. “What about you, Hermione and Rosie? Want to join us?”

“I'll ask her when I get home,” said Ron, sitting at the table expectantly. “What's for breakfast?”

“Where's Lily?” asked Ginny, looking around. She put Al down, and she and Harry went back into the lounge room.

Lily Luna had fallen asleep on James makeshift bed, cuddling her stuffed owl. Harry and Ginny stared down at the precious little girl.

“Poor little love, she probably had all this building up inside her yesterday,” commiserated Ginny. “Her tooth, and her magic. She wanted her owl so bad, she stood up for the first time!”

“I can't wait for her to start talking. Look at her Gin, she's so precious. I love my boys, but I'm so glad we've got a girl too,”said Harry, emotionally.

“I'll remind you of that in a few years,” teased Ginny, slipping her arms around his waist.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ron pulled out the note the boys had given him yesterday. He and Hermione had got quite a chuckle out of it. “So, I went to the newspapers, but it was too late to make today's paper. Do you still want me to take it for tomorrows paper?”

James and Al exchanged a look, then shook their heads. “Nah, that's okay. I think we'll keep her. Thanks to Lil, we get a day at the zoo and get to go flying,” said James, satisfied.

“See, sisters can be useful,” winked Ron. He handed it back to James, who shoved it in his pyjama pants. 

“Sisters can be what, Ron?” demanded Ginny, coming in to the kitchen, Harry close behind.

“The best thing in the world,” said Ron, winking at James and Al, who giggled. “Now, what's for breakfast?”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. “Good thing you're my favourite brother,” she said.

“You said that to Uncle George the other day, Mum,” reminded James.

“And Uncle Bill too,” reminded Al.

Harry chuckled. “They've got you there, Gin. Ron, I gather you're staying for breakfast,” he said, dryly.

“Thanks, I'd love to” said Ron, good naturedly.

They all tucked in to their breakfast, Lily Luna sleeping through it all. Ron finally departed, and they agreed to meet in London at the entrance to the zoo in a couple of hours.

While the boys were getting dressed, Ginny decided to do a quick load of washing. As always, she went through the pockets of the boys, used to pulling out all sorts of oddities. However, she was curious to pull out a folded piece of paper from James' pyjama pants. She opened it and read it. Laughing, she called Harry and handed it to him. He read it, chuckling.

Sista for sal. Cut, but crys a lot. Lowd. Red all over. Dady calls her princes but Mumy   
calls her Chuke. Dady sez shes prisles but well take 5 galens. Must go to a good  
hom. Potter hows.

“Five galleons? What do they want with five galleons?” asked an amused Harry.

“Hagrid was mentioning that's how much the snowy owls sell for in the shops,” said Ginny. “Your sons...” She shook her head.

“My sons?” teased Harry, taking her in his arms. “This has Weasley all over it.”

“Let's face it, with both our genes, and the Marauders watching over them, I think our children will prove very interesting to raise,” said Ginny, her hands around his neck.

“Bring it on,” smirked Harry, lowering his head to kiss her.

They were interrupted by James poking his head around the door. “Teddy's here and Lil is awake.” He disappeared just as quick, and Harry and Ginny heard him yell to Teddy. “ Found 'em, they were kissing.”

“Told ya,” smirked Teddy.

“You get Lily dressed, I'll speak to the boys,” said Ginny, starting to leave.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. “Love you,” he said, kissing her again.

“Love you too,” said Ginny, kissing him back. 

“Come on, Mummy, Daddy, it's fun day,” cried Al, anxious to get to the zoo.

“Followed by fun night,” whispered Ginny in Harry's ear. He smacked her butt playfully as he followed her out of the laundry room.

“What were you doing in there?” whined Al.

“Laundry,” said Ginny. “And a spot of reading.” She unfolded the note she found.

James and Al paled, and looked at each other. “Mummy, we didn't mean it,” said James.

“We would never sell Lily,” said Al.

“That's good to hear, boys. We're family and we have to help each other through our bad times. Sometimes we may fight, or make each other mad, but we always, always love each other, and yes, I'm including you in that, Teddy. Friends may come and go, but family is forever. Remember that,” said Ginny, firmly.

“Yes, Mummy,” said James, Al and even Teddy agreed, eyes downcast.

Ginny enveloped them in a group hug. “You're all priceless to us. We're a team, okay. Team Potter-Lupin!”

“I like the sound of that,” said Harry, coming down the stairs holding Lily.

Lily smiled when she saw Teddy. “Hey, look at that, she got a tooth,” he said.

“Watch this, Teddy. Daddy, put her down,” instructed James. 

Harry placed Lily near the coffee table. She stayed upright, inching closer to Teddy. When she was close enough, she grabbed onto him, babbling happily.

“I think she's happy to see you,” laughed Ginny.

“Good. Um, can you get her off,” squirmed Teddy, uncomfortably. 

Harry picked her up again. “It won't be long till she's chasing after you boys, wanting to play with you and your things.”

James and Al looked at each other. “Uh-uh, no way,” they said.

“Come on boys, we don't need to worry about that today. Today is fun day, what animal should we go see first at the zoo?” asked Ginny.

They squabbled about it all the way in the car. Harry didn't mind, this was just the sort of family togetherness he had only dreamed about when he was a child himself. He shared a special look with Ginny. Ginny, who had made all his dreams come true. 

He was the luckiest man alive.

 

Translation:- Digon Alley -Diagon Alley sal-sale  
sista-sister lowd-loud  
cut-cute crys-cries  
princes-Princess Chucke-Chuckie  
sez-says prislis-priceless  
well-we'll galens-galleons  
hom-home hows-house  
Dady-Daddy Mumy-Mummy

A/N Okay, so some were obvious, but I thought I'd do a thorough job of it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
